


Nine in the Afternoon

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: In which Pyro has nothing to do and is also very much in love.





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDearest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDearest/gifts).



> another discord request! hope y'all emjoy! 💖

Pyro frowned softly as they wandered their way through the empty halls of base, a glass of lemonade with a curly straw in hand that they occasionally took a sip of.

They weren't upset but they were damn bored for once. 

Normally they'd be helping Engie with something or other, whether it be whatever crazy invention he'd concocted or making dinner. But he'd taken a nap after battle and they didn't really want to wake him up considering how little sleep he got already. 

So they probably would've been causing havoc with Scout... but he, Medic, and Sniper had gone out to get groceries and the nearest store was in a town over an hour away so they wouldn't be back until sundown. 

Their next choice would've been Soldier and Demo... but they'd already made plans to go out drinking, and while they'd invited them to come with them, alcohol was something Pyro wasn't particularly fond of.

Spy and Heavy were already out of the question. Spy was always off by himself doing. Spy things. And while Heavy was always kind to Pyro, he was always more comfortable reading books in silence than sparking up conversations with any of his teammates. 

Plus they'd filled out their paperwork and done all their chores already. So in conclusion, they practically had nothing to do. 

They eventually made their way back to the kitchen, looking for a snack to go with their lemonade. 

After a few minutes of looking in the cupboards, they felt a pair of hands cover their eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said drowsily, a comforting southern drawl Pyro knew by heart.

"Hmmmmmm..... is it Medic?" They giggled, turning around to give Engie a kiss on the forehead. Engie chuckled, putting his arms around their neck.

"Hey there Firefly," He said softly, a warm, sleepy smile on his face. His googles were askew and his short, light brown hair stuck up every which way.

"I thought you were napping," They snorted, moving his googles down so they hung around his neck.

"Yeah well I woke up again and I couldn't fall back asleep again so," He shrugged, pausing before giving Pyro a peck on the lips. They giggled again, giving him one back before giving him a proper kiss.

When they pulled away, Engie looked at them skeptically. 

"Have you been drinking my lemonade?"

"Mayyybe," They smirked, Engie shaking his head.

"Wow, so rude," He teased, putting his hands on his hips. Pyro laughed in response.

"Oh come on Tex, stop being so dramatic, I didn't drink all of it."

"A likely story."

"If you want proof, look in the fridge."

Engie stuck his tongue his tongue out at them, a smile coming back to his face as he did as he was told.

"Well would you look at that."

"Toooooldya."

"Alright Wildfire, you got me."

Engie took out the pitcher, Pyro grabbing another glass and a metal straw so he could pour himself a glass. 

Once the pitcher was returned and the both of them had both beverages and cookies, Engie bumped Pyro's shoulder softly.

"I'm gonna go up to the workshop. You comin' with?"

"Of course."

"Well then let's go," He said after he'd gave Pyro a kiss on the cheek and started his way out.

They followed after him, a goofy, lovestruck look on their face as they left the kitchen and their previous boredom completely forgotten.

After all, how could they be bored around the man who made them so happy?


End file.
